The present invention relates to water filtration devices used in filtering impurities from water, and more particularly, a method of making coffee from ground coffee beans and water using a water filtration device.
There are many known methods for making coffee from coffee beans and water. One of the more popular methods involves the use of an automatic drip coffee maker which includes a water chamber into which a predetermined amount of water is filled, a basket for holding the ground coffee beans, and a coffee pot for collecting and storing the brewed coffee. The water is passed through a series of heating coils in the automatic drip coffee maker to raise the temperature of the water to near boiling. A hot water drip outlet is positioned above the coffee grounds in the basket so that the hot water drips onto and mixes with the ground coffee beans to make the brewed coffee. A coffee filter is typically inserted between the ground coffee beans and the basket to prevent the coffee grounds from passing into the coffee.
The taste and flavor of the coffee is greatly affected by the quality of the water used to make it. Tap water in most municipalities is typically treated with chlorine and other chemicals to disinfect the water supply. However, the chlorine reacts adversely with the water, leaving a distinct "chlorine" taste and odor. When chlorine-treated tap water is used to make coffee, the chlorine in the water reacts with the ground coffee beans, thereby affecting the taste and flavor of the resultant coffee.
Water filtration devices typically include a layer of carbon granules or other suitable filtering media. When making coffee in the past, water filtration devices have been placed on top of the water chamber of the automatic drip coffee maker and held in place while the water was poured through the filter. This method is inconvenient and inefficient for several reasons. First, it requires the awkward step of having to manually hold the water filtration device in place while the water is poured through it. Additionally, the slower the rate of flow of the water through the water filtration device, the more efficient the filtration. Therefore, the water has to be poured slowly which was an inconvenience to the person making the coffee. If the water was poured quickly through the water filtration device then impurities are often left in the water, thereby affecting the coffee flavor. Water filtration devices mounted at a water faucet improve the taste and flavor of the coffee, but such devices are often costly and difficult to install.